Naung
by kindovvf
Summary: Dalam riuh rundungan salju aku berlari. Dan di antara putih yang berjatuhan, aku melihatmu.


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _**Notes**_: _unspecific_!aku (bisa reader bisa yang lain tergantung interpretasi. Saya sendiri nggak bayangin siapa-siapa, ya tulis aja gituh), sudut pandang orang pertama a.k.a. si unspesific/?, cover fic saya bayangkan sebagai tempat pertemuan dua tokoh di sini, _beware_ of judul gak kreatif, dan saya lagi stres. plis be honest ;w;b /shot

* * *

**Naung**

_a_ Kuroko no Basuke_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. No commercial profit taken_.

.

Dalam riuh rundungan salju, aku berlari. Merebak tumpukan dingin di bawah kaki, menyibak suhu rendah yang menusuk tulang sekalipun sehelai jaket telah melindungi, aku terengah dalam ketergesaan. Sejumlah helai rambut berontak keluar dari lingkup tudung yang menutupi kepala, melambai-lambai mengikuti gerak bergegas tubuh ini. Mengacuhkan butir-butir kristal es beku yang menghinggapi entah berapa titik pakaian, aku membelok tergesa—tanpa mengurangi kecepatan ataupun melihat keadaan—dan menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh terhempas ke belakang.

Cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkukkan badan meminta maaf, orang yang kutabrak bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Dia berpayung—hal yang sama dengan tiap orang yang kulihat sepanjang jalan. Kujawab tidak apa, segera melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Sudah lewat waktu yang dijanjikan, aku harus segera sampai. Terus berlari, kusibak helai-helai poni yang turun menghalangi pandangan, memposisikan sebelah tangan di atas dahi untuk menghalau salju yang menerjang. Tempat pertemuan sudah dekat—kubawa langkahku ke sana. Dan di antara putih yang berjatuhan, aku melihatmu.

Kau berdiri di bawah naungan sebuah pohon—yang rimbun daunnya telah ternodai saputan salju—dengan sebuah payung merah terbuka di tangan. Jaket serupa jas panjang melekati sosok berkawan syal merah melilit leher, kau berdiri tenang dengan kepala mendongak. Selain payung dan syal itu, suraimu adalah hal lain. Merah membara nan mencolok itu melengkapi pribadimu yang tegas dan absolut. Tuhan seakan bermain dalam keterampilan-Nya menciptakan makhluk. Dengan segala keperfeksionisan dan keabsolutanmu, kau istimewa. Raut nan tenang, sorot yang menatap tajam sarat determinasi, membuatku tanpa sadar memperhatikan sosokmu di jarak ini.

Sekejap, aku tersentak kala kau menoleh tiba-tiba, mempertemukan irisku dengan sepasang heterokrom tajam milikmu—merah dan kuning keemasan. Gegas kulanjutkan langkah hingga akhirnya tiba di sampingmu. Aku terengah, berusaha mengatur napas setelah terus berlari. Kau hanya diam memperhatikan dengan tatapan tajam itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Akashi," aku mengurung mulut dalam katupan dua belah telapak tangan untuk batuk sejenak. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Belum," kau menjawab. Tajam heterokrom tak lepas dari mataku. Aku tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Kuucap sebagai jawaban.

Kau, Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" Akashi berujar. Ia mengeliminasi jarak satu langkah padaku, sepasang merah dan amber menghujam lekat dalam tenangnya tatapan. Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi oleh helaan napasnya. Pemuda itu kembali mengeliminasi satu langkah, membawaku—yang kini tepat berhadapan dengan sang emperor—dalam lindungan payung. Aku yang memang lebih rendah mendongak sedikit, mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Belum sampai menebak dengan tepat karena tangannya mendarat pada syal di leherku, membenarkan letak yang memang tak terikat dengan benar—sepertinya pengaruh buru-buru dan lari tadi. Gerakan yang tenang dengan kelopak mata merendah pada syal, berkawan tatapan lurus yang menyimpan ragam bias emosi tak terduga dalam sepasang heterokrom. Dalam jarak ini, dapat kulihat wajah Akashi dengan jelas—raut yang sangat kusukai. Tuhan, dia benar-benar tampan. Salahkah aku jika terpaku pada garis tegas wajah ini, tersedot dalam pesonanya untuk kesekian kali?

"Kau tak membawa mantelmu?" dahi Akashi berkerut. Selesai membenarkan lilitan syal hingga membungkus rapat dalam belitan (berbeda dengan tadi yang asal sampir), tangan Akashi ganti hinggap di kepalaku. Dapat kurasakan jemari itu bergerak merapikan helai rambut yang (pasti) berantakan, mengusap pergi titik-titik salju di sana.

"Tidak. Jaket ini cukup, kok," aku memegang ujung jaket ber-_zip_ yang kupakai, tersenyum ringan menanggapi pertanyaannya. Akashi menelusupkan tangan ke ruang antara tengkuk dan rambutku yang terhimpit syal—otomatis mengeliminasi jarak kami hingga aku dapat merasakan ujung-ujung poniku beradu dengan kain jas panjang warna gelapnya, serta membawa aroma maskulin terhidu. Dia menyibak keluar rambut yang terhimpit syal, tersingkap untuk berjatuhan di punggungku kemudian. Suhu dingin menyentuh tengkuk sesaat dan langsung berganti hangat.

Akashi menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah. Apa kau tidak bisa menata diri lebih rapi, lain kali?" ucapan itu pelan, tapi terdengar menuntut. Tangannya kini berpindah menepuk-nepuk jaketku, menyapu jatuh entah berapa banyak titik salju tersangkut hasil lari tadi. "Berantakan sekali. Kalau seperti ini kau kedinginan. Hah. Jaket saja tidak dikancing." Payung itu bersandar di bahu Akashi ketika dia menyatukan ujung jaketku dan menarik risletingnya naik.

Aku terkekeh, memutuskan tidak membantah. "Iya. Terima kasih, Akashi."

Dia menyapa puncak kepalaku dengan sebelah telapak tangan untuk kedua kali, bersamaan menik merah dan kuning keemasan itu mengurung pandanganku. Tajam, namun dapat kuraba kehangatan di sana. Dia mengusap pelan dan turun ke sisi—membuat telingaku tertangkup, dan mendadak menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Berbagi suhu, ia berujar sambil menatap lekat kedua bola mataku.

"Kau milikku. Ingat itu."

—Membuat hangat menjalar naik ke mukaku. Kalimat yang ampuh membuat kehabisan kata sehingga aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kikuk. Tegas, absolut, penuh determinasi; khas Akashi.

Seringai muncul di wajahnya seiring jarak yang ia cipta. Telapak tangan menggamit telapak tanganku, dia menarikku berjalan di sisinya, menapaki salju di bawah naungan payung merah. Sempat kulihat punggung Akashi saat dia menarikku maju; tegap, tegas, menjanjikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman. Pun genggam tangan besar ini, mendorongku dalam sensasi terlindungi yang kuat. Erat, protektif. Eksistensi yang mutlak.

_"Kau milikku. Ingat itu."_

Aku tersenyum.

**fin**

* * *

a/n: Fic pelampiasan. Saya cinta banget tokoh merah satu ini tapi belum ada ide bikin fic bagus jadi lahirlah fic _plotless_ gaje semacem _fluff_(?) ini hakhakhak (tapi saya bahagia bisa nulis tokoh bang merah hiks /sedot ingus/). Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi ada masalah sama gaya nulis, jadiii kalo di sini kurang enak dibaca, sumimasen! nggak tahu deh sense nulis lagi ngambang entah ke mana ini orz

Judul Naung... ya maksudnya naungan salju getoh! #maksanak. Gambar yang jadi cover fic saya bayangin jadi tempat mereka ketemu. Rasanya pas aja sih, ada yang sependapat? /wink


End file.
